


I Think We're Doomed {Draco Malfoy x Reader Fanfiction}

by Multifanatic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifanatic/pseuds/Multifanatic
Summary: A relationship doomed to fail from the start





	1. Part One - First Year // The Ride

(Y/N P.O.V)  
I walk along the crowded walkway on the Hogwarts express, looking for at least one compartment to have a free seat. But to my luck, nothing. Of course I'd have to sit on the floor of an overly crowded train full of people I don't know on my first day of my new school. Especially since I had no knowledge of the school I was going to.  
It was an ordinary day when i received my invite to 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry', my parents thought it was a practical joke from my brother since he was constantly pulling them on us, but he insisted it was a genuine. I still couldn't believe it when we were buying my wand and robes from 'Diagon Alley' but it all looked believable enough. My parents had wished me the best before i travelled through to platform 9 and 3/4 and boarded the train i was currently struggling to find a seat on.  
I had reached the last compartment after squeezing past a food trolley and trying my best not to stand on anyone's stray animals and prayed there would be even just one seat. To my unbelievable luck, the compartment was completely empty apart from a single bright blonde haired boy who was gazing out of the window. I pulled the sliding door fully open and popped my head around the corner slowly, not wanting to scare the strange boy. His scowling face flicked to my direction and his eyes met contact with mine. All of a sudden, the scowl that seemed plastered on his face softened into a mild smile, making me feel a little less nervous about asking this stranger if i could take a seat with him.  
"Um, hi. I was just wondering if, well, um, I could sit in this compartment since all the, um, others are taken," I shyly ask the golden haired boy while picking at my finger nails to help calm my nerves.  
"Oh definitely, take a seat," He replied in a rather confident but sheepish tone. He was a lot more outgoing than me, i could already tell. I would never have been able to talk to someone i didn't know in such a bold tone of voice as he did. I shuffled over and took a seat across from the name-less child and twiddled my thumbs to compensate for the lack of convocation between us two.  
"My names Draco by the way, Draco Malfoy," He said to me after a few minuets of painful silence and stuck out his hand for me to shake.  
"I'm (Y/N), (Y/N) (Y/L/N)" I reply taking a grip of his hand and shaking it firmly. We both shared a friendly smile and returned to the uncomfortable situation we were in before hand.  
+  
It had been roughly 10 minuets since we had spoken and in that time the boy named Draco had bought himself a ridiculous amount of sweets from the food trolley that was being pushed up and down the train. The sweets weren't like the ones we had at home though, they were incredibly different. They all had a magical touch to them, i was mostly took aback by the 'Chocolate Frogs' that looked as if they were ready to hop out of their packaging.  
"You can have some by the way, I didn't buy it to eat it all myself," Draco laughed a little while gesturing to the sweets pilled up on the seat next to me. I took a look at the sweets and decided to try one of the fascinating chocolate frogs, it was instantly my favourite, of course after I'd figured out how to get it to stop squirming around in my hand.  
"Oh yeah, I was meant to ask you, are you a pure blood. You know like both of your parents are wizards. Because my family and myself are very sincere that I only be friends with pure bloods, It's sort of what we believe in." Draco asked as I dropped the final bite of chocolate frog in my mouth. My heart sunk at the words coming out of his mouth. Both my parents were certainly not wizards. My mother was a teacher at a primary school and my father was an engineer at a factory. So i was definitely wasn't a 'pure-blood'. But this was the only person so far that I had been able to form a sort of friendship with, so I did what I had to do.  
"Oh...yeah of course I am," I lied.  
"Good, because if you weren't I would have been disappointed, you seem pretty cool to me," Draco explained to me as he placed several sugar covered treats into his mouth. I gave him a shy smile in return for his compliment. I thought i was coming off as a complete dork if I was going to be honest with myself, but they do say you can be too harsh on yourself.  
+  
The rest of the trip was filled with me and my new found friend trying out the different treats he had bought and talking about the different aspects of Hogwarts. He had made me feel a lot less nervous about attending this strange new school and i was beyond thankful for it. And i had already made a new friend despite my severe awkwardness and inability to start a convocation. Draco seemed sweet as well even though i had lied to him. But it was a tiny lie. It won't mean anything.


	2. Part Two - Year One // Judgement

(Y/N) P.O.V

The Hogwarts express pulled up at it's destination and the excited students quickly left the train compartments. I had decided to stick with Draco as he was the only person I had met so far and was willing to be kind to me. We left the train as quickly as we could, trying to avoid the big crowds of students patched around the platform. But something was off. People were giving me worried looks and Draco was getting disgusted and dirty looks. I didn't know why, he seemed like such a sweet boy but apparently people didn't have the same opinion as me.

It was a short boat ride from the train platform to Hogwarts and before we knew it we were stood looking at a hall full of older students. There were four tables lined up, one was yellow, one was blue, one was red, and one was green. Probably all the house colours. Draco had been telling me about the houses on the train, he insisted that he would be in Slytherin, I had no clue which one I would be placed in. Hopefully Slytherin so I don't have to try and make more friends since i was clearly terrible at it.

One by one, names were read off of a large scroll being held by one of the teachers named 'Professor McGonagal'. The more names she read off, the more nervous I got about my name not being included on the list. What if there was a mistake and I'm not actually meant to be here, the letter was addressed to the wrong house and it was meant for another girl name (Y/N). My thoughts were put to a halt as i heard a familiar name being read out from the list.  
"Malfoy, Draco,"

The hall burst into a sudden whisper and even some of the other first year students were whispering between themselves. What was everyone's problem with the boy.

Draco flashed me a little grin before making his way towards the little brown stool next to Professor McGonagal where he would get sorted into either Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryiffindor or Slytherin. The speaking hat had barely even been placed on top of his slicked back hair when it screamed-

"Slytherin!"

A loud cheer erupted from the Slytherin table as Draco made his way over to the table and took a seat next to what looked like a fifth year student. A smug grin was now all over Draco's face, as if he already knew he was going to be a Slytherin.

A few more names were read off from the list, getting my anxiety levels to rise with each person she ticked off.

"(Y/L/N), (Y/N)" The Professor finally called out to the hall. I let out a small sigh of relief and quickly trotted down the steps and took placed myself on the same brown stool everyone in the hall had sat on at one point. The hat was dropped onto my head and it drooped down slightly over my eyes. I could see everyone's eyes burning into my body and my cheeks started to blush a red colour. I wasn't used to this many people looking directly at me. I locked eyes with Draco for a split second and he looked as nervous as I felt. What did he have to be nervous about though?

"Interesting, Interesting." The hat began to talk to me.

"Your head is saying Ravenclaw, you have plenty of room for great knowledge in here. But your heart is saying Slytherin, you want to stay with the boy you arrived here with. His name is Draco Malfoy."  
I gasp a little as i realise what the hat was doing, he was reading my thoughts. I started to twiddle my thumbs again, he could see exactly what i was thinking, that's my biggest nightmare. And now Draco knew that i wanted to stick with him, I don't think I've ever been more embarrassed in my life.  
"Oh I apologise, I understand that you want to be with your new friend, but I'm going to have to put you in - Ravenclaw!" The hat finally announced to the hall and a round of applause lead me towards the blue table next in between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.  
I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that I wouldn't be with Draco, and apparently Draco was feeling the same way. I looked past the Gryffindor table over to the Slytherin table and saw Draco throwing his hands against the table in front of him. Maybe he had been thinking the same as me, maybe he actually wanted to be in the same house as me.


End file.
